Dragonboat Festival
Dragonboat Festival is the first episode of the first season of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, and the show's first overall episode. Premiering on November 5, 2007, Kai-Lan and her friends have a Dragonboat Race at the Dragonboat Festival. Plot Today's the big Dragonboat Festival. Kai-Lan and Rintoo lost the first race because Rintoo didn't listen to the drumbeats of the peeking mice and now he's mad. Kai-Lan, Tolee, and HoHo calm him down and they win the 2nd race. Everybody got to see Mr. Dragon soon after. Words in Mandarin Chinese * 你好'nǐ hǎo' - hello * 爺爺'yé yé' - Grandpa * 我来了'wǒ lái le' - I'm coming * 开始'kai shi' - begin * 一 yī '- one * 二 'èr '- two * 三 '''sān '- three * 真棒'zhēn bàng '- great job * 跳'''tiáo - jump * 謝謝'xiè xiè' - thank you * 再見'zài jiàn' - goodbye Quotes * Rintoo: "I don't want to race anymore! We lost! And it's not fair!" (whacks the boat & yells) "Agh!" * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo!" * Tolee: "Kai-Lan, why did Rintoo do that?" * Kai-Lan: "I'm not sure, Tolee." * Kai-Lan: "你好, I'm Kai-Lan. Look, Mr. Sun is sleeping. We better wake him up. I know, we can tickle him." (giggles) "Stretch out your arms, now wiggle your fingers and tickle Mr. Sun! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle! We woke him up. Mr. Sun! 你好!" (giggles) "Hey, you know what? Today is the dragon boat festival. At our dragon boat festival, we get to race dragon boats, and dragon dance. And we get to meet a real dragon. Grr!" (giggles, then gasps) Have you ever met a real dragon? Oh, I love dragons. I made this for Mr. Dragon. Do you think he'll like it? Me too. When we meet Mr. Dragon, I'm going to give this to him. So, hey, I made up a super special dragon dance! Watch me! Up like a dragon, down like a dragon. Wiggle like a dragon, flap like a dragon!" * Ye-Ye: "Roar!" * Kai-Lan: "Oh! Mr. Dragon! Ni hao, Mr. Dragon!" (Ye-Ye chuckles) "That's not a real dragon. It's a dragon boat and my 爺爺." (giggles) "I call my grandpa 爺爺." * Ye-Ye: (laughs) "Kai-Lan. Are you ready for dragon boat racing?" * Kai-Lan: "I'm super ready! But when do we get to meet the real dragon, 爺爺? When?" * Ye-Ye: (chuckles) "After the dragon boat races." * Kai-Lan: "Oh, I can't wait!" * Rintoo: "Roar!" * Kai-Lan: "That sounds like our friend Rintoo." * Rintoo: "Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan! Roar!" * Kai-Lan: "He's a tiger." * Rintoo: "Roar!" * Kai-Lan: "你好, Rintoo!" * Rintoo: "Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, tiger tiger roars!" * Kai-Lan & Rintoo: "Roar, roar, roar!" (laughter) * Rintoo: "I'm all ready for the dragon boat races!" * Ye-Ye: (chuckles) "And the races are almost ready for you, Rintoo." * Rintoo: "Yes!" * Ye-Ye: "I'll see you two down by the river." * Rintoo: "Come on, Kai-Lan, let's go!" * Kai-Lan: "See you at the races, Ye-Ye!" * Kai-Lan & Rintoo: (gasp) "Hoho!" * Kai-Lan: "That's our friend Hoho. He's a monkey." * Hoho: "跳! 跳! 跳!" (giggles) * Kai-Lan: "Look. There's our friend Tolee. He's a koala." * Tolee: "That's me!" * Kai-Lan: "Tolee, come dragon dance with us!" * Tolee: "Okay, wait for me! 我来了." * Kai-Lan: "Look! It's Lulu and Howard! 你好, Lulu! 你好, Howard!" * Lulu: "你好, Kai-Lan!" * Howard: "Hoo, hoo!" * Kai-Lan: "The dragon dance worked. 你好, Mr. Dragon!" * Tolee: "I think Mr. Dragon's ready to go back underwater." * Kai-Lan: "再見! See you again, Mr. Dragon." * Ye-Ye: "To start the race, let's count one, two, three in Chinese. 一, 二, 三." * Kai-Lan: "Super! You and Hoho helped us get the boat down. Hoho's really good at jumping. 哇, 耀跳的真好." * Hoho: "跳!" * Ye-Ye: "Hoho and Lulu win, by a nose! Hooray! Hooray!" * Kai-Lan: "Come on, Rintoo. We're almost there. We finished!" * Rintoo: "We came in last!" (Rintoo hits the water with his paddle and yells in anger) "Agh!" * Ye-Ye: "真棒! 真棒!" * Lulu: (giggles) "成功了! 成功了!" * Hoho: "We won! We won!" * Kai-Lan: "Yay, Hoho! You and Lulu won." * Ye-Ye: "Snack time! Boats out of the water! It's almost time for the last race." * Kai-Lan: "This is the best race. It ends at Dragon Lagoon." * Ye-Ye: "It's time to start the next race!" * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo? Did you whack the boat up there because you're mad that you lost the race?" * Rintoo: "Yeah! I'm mad, mad, mad! I don't like coming in last!" * Kai-Lan: "It's okay, Rintoo. We were right. Rintoo whacked the boat because he's mad he lost the race." * Rintoo: "I wanted to win!" * Tolee: "Kai-Lan, the race is gonna start soon! Rintoo's gotta be in the race, or he'll never get to meet Mr. Dragon!" * Kai-Lan: "You're right, Tolee. Rintoo, are you okay? We have to talk about this." * Rintoo: "No! I'm so mad! I don't wanna talk right now!" * Tolee: "I can't believe he did that, Kai-Lan." * Kai-Lan: "I know, Tolee. But Rintoo's our friend, and he needs our help." * Tolee: "Whoa, Kai-Lan. They're all gonna watch us?" * Kai-Lan: "Ye-Ye, Rintoo whacked the boat, and he's stomping everywhere. We need to talk to him, but he's so mad." * Ye-Ye: "It's hard to do anything when you're too mad, Kai-Lan. First, you need to... (inhales deeply) ...calm down." * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo, do you feel better?" * Rintoo: "Yeah. I feel pretty calm." * Ye-Ye: "Yes, Rintoo. Sometimes when you're too mad, calming down can really help." * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo, the whole dragon boat festival had to stop because you whacked the boat up there." * Rintoo: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stop the race, Kai-Lan. But I felt so mad when we lost." * Kai-Lan: "It's okay to feel mad sometimes, but then you have to calm down." * Rintoo: "But I really wanted to win." * Kai-Lan: "Not everyone can win, Rintoo, but we all get to meet Mr. Dragon." * Rintoo: "Yeah, the dragon. You're right, Kai-Lan. Hmm. I'll try again, and this time, I won't get mad." * Kai-Lan: "Rintoo's ready to race!" * Tolee: "Kai-Lan, we have a big problem." * Kai-Lan: "Oh, no! Our boat! We can't race if it's up there! We'll never see Mr. Dragon!" * Rintoo: "I can get it!" (Rintoo jumps and grunts, but he can't reach the boat) "Or maybe not." * Ye-Ye: "You need someone who can jump up really high." * Kai-Lan: "I know who can help us. Hoho is a super jumper! Hoho, will you jump up high and get the boat down?" * Hoho: "Can do." * Rintoo: "Kai-Lan, we're rowing together!" * Kai-Lan: "Good rowing, Rintoo!" * Rintoo: "Yes! I love dragon boat racing! When I'm not mad. We're catching up! * Ye-Ye: "真棒! Kai-Lan and Rintoo win!" * Rintoo: "Yay! We won!" * Tolee: "That was a good race!" * Howard: "Hoo, hoo!" * Ye-Ye: "And move your paddle to the beat. Row!" * Rintoo: "We're moving!" * Ye-Ye: "Row! Row! Good, good. Rowing together makes the boat move faster. The first dragon boat race ends at the red bridge." * Kai-Lan: "Ye-Ye, we want you to have this flower. Thank you for helping us with the dragon boat races. 謝謝." * Ye-Ye: "It's beautiful, Kai-Lan. I know the perfect place for it." (Ye-Ye puts the flower on his head.) * Kai-Lan: (giggles) "You're so silly, Ye-Ye." * Ye-Ye: "And you were a very good friend to Rintoo today, Kai-Lan." * Kai-Lan: "Aw." (giggles) "Rintoo was really mad and he couldn't calm down." Trivia * This episode is the very first episode of the TV series. * Hoho really does not talk much in this episode. * This is the first episode where someone gets mad. In this episode, Rintoo gets mad. It shows that Rintoo really does not like losing. * In this episode, the characters had some differences: Kai-Lan's skin was lightish yellow, Rintoo's stripes were black, and Hoho had a kid's voice which was a little gruffish. This also happens in the eighth episode, Everybody's Hat Parade. * The dragon dance in this episode was adapted from the Downward Doghouse short, "Dragon Dance". Gallery Mad Rintoo.jpg Goodbye.jpg|End of Episode Full Episode https://kisscartoon.io/Cartoon/Ni-Hao-Kai-Lan/Season-01-Episode-001-The-Dragonboat-Festival?id=49091 Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Wang Film Productions